


If Life Had Been Fair

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Blackwall wonders what life might have been like, if life had been fair.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	If Life Had Been Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraparadigm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraparadigm/gifts).

# If life had been fair

Life would have been different; his sister would had lived; Thom would never have won the Melee. He would have been a different man. He would never have grown a cocky ego; never spent all his coin; never joined the Orlesian army, and would never have taken a backend deal for political figures. He never would have killed that family. He would never have drowned his sorrows into a pint, and he would never have been recruited. Never would have taken Blackwall’s name.

So many choices he made would have been undone, so many events might never have occurred. Blackwall, the real Warden Gordon Blackwall, might still be alive if not for recruiting him. And beyond that? Where would Thom be? What would Thom be?

Perhaps he would have entered the University in Markham. Perhaps he would have refined his skill in carpentry? Perhaps he would made a name for himself. Perhaps he would have ended up as a tradesman.

But one thing was for certain, he would have rolled his sleeves up when the rifts came. He would have taken to the sword and shield. That much is certain. Because life was never fair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned this piece from @[mauvaise-reputation](https://mauvaise-reputation.tumblr.com/) and wrote this little one shot because I have an AU that Thom went to University in Markham and became a carpenter instead of a warrior, all because his sister lived.


End file.
